1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for achieving power amplification in general press and elevating systems with enhanced control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic and angle-linked devices are commonly used in amplifying general press application and elevating system. With respect to pneumatic devices, air pressure is applied by a small cylinder over a closed channel connected to a bigger cylinder where the output pressure is multiplied. Such a device has minimal moving parts and is suitable for clean room applications. However, pneumatic devices are vulnerable to fluctuation at the air inlet. Independent air compressors are coupled to such pneumatic devices to compensate for inconsistent supply of air pressure. Such remedial measures are contrary to the requirements of a clean room environment.
Angle-linked devices are economical. The toggle mechanism in such devices relies on the principles of mechanical advantage. It follows that the output from the servo motor is used as an input to the plurality of linkages and joints. The disadvantage of the toggle mechanism lies in the disproportionate amplification of the input to the linkages and joints. As such, the mechanical linkage and joints are subjected to premature wear and tear. Furthermore, angle-linked devices require more energy to operate than the others as the toggle assembly has to move in unison along the center axis of the screw drive.